


Anxiety Attack (Garrett Watts x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Garrett is a sweetheart, M/M, v fluffy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: Garrett offers to take you to an amusement park.





	Anxiety Attack (Garrett Watts x Reader)

You sat around your house, watching what you usually liked to watch on TV. Suddenly, you heard a ring from your phone, you quickly grabbed it and the name read Garrett Watts, or Garrett Potter which you enjoyed calling him since his obsession was practically Harry Potter, not to mention those glasses.

"What's up, Potter?" You greeted, teasingly letting out a small laugh you couldn't contain. 

"Hey! Y/N, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to Six Flags that's nearby Los Angeles. I mean if you want to." Garrett offers, as cheerful as always but you swore you heard a bit of nervousness in his voice. 

Your eyes widened for a moment "Garrett Watts, are you asking me out on a date?" You questioned, as a mischievous smile spread out on your face.

"Well, yeah you caught me. I would take you out to dinner or something but all I really know is fast food places." Garrett admitted, you accepted his request even though amusement parks weren't particularly your thing but it is with Garrett, maybe this would be fun. 

When your call ended with Garrett, you kept peeking out the front door waiting for him to arrive. Soon enough, you heard a car door pull into your driveway. You scurried your way out the door, as you saw Garrett sitting in the driver's seat.

You hopped in the passenger's seat of the car. Garrett greeted you with a giddy smile, that boy always seemed to have a smile on his face no matter what was going on. "You ready to go?" Garrett asked, you responsed nodding your head meanwhile Garrett turned on the car driving off.

It was quite an awkward drive, you both sat there in silence for about most of the drive, maybe a few words were spoken for the entire trip. You gulped, thinking of something to say to break the ice "So, have you been to this amusement park before?" You asked, turning your head to Garrett.

"Yeah, actually I was here with two of my best friends Shane and Drew. We came here for this spooky thing we do on YouTube. It was all really fun." Garrett explained, shifting his eyes at you.

Shane? Drew? Oh yeah! I watch them all the time. Not as much as I watch you though." You responded, Garrett looked at you grinning at you, before you saw bright colorful colors of the amusement park shining in your eyes. 

"Shit, Six Flags is WAY more colorful than what it was like during their Spookfest." Garrett commented, pulling his car into the amusement park. You saw lots of people roaming around, that's when you felt pressure in your chest.

Being around crowds of people gave you definite anxiety. You froze for a moment, looking out the window. "Hey, are you okay? You ready to go in?" Garrett answered, in a more soft and concerning voice placing a hand over your shoulder "Yeah, yeah it's-- it's just I don't like being around crowds." You answered, as Garrett gives you a comforting smile. "You'll be okay, I got you. If you start to feel pressured, we will get out and away from the crowds, alright?" Garrett suggested, you nodded heading out of the car.

Your first destination for Six Flags was a rollercoaster. When you got in to the front of the line, you both entered a cart and sat next to eachother. "I'm gonna admit this one is a little scary at first but it's really fun." Garrett mentioned, before the coaster started rolling off. Garrett placed his arm around your shoulder, making your anxiety lower and feeling more comfortable. What this a thing he did to everyone or was it just you?

You pondered, as the rollercoaster headed to it's peak about to make a drop. You took a deep breathe, looking at Garrett giving you another one of his charming smiles. The drop was terrifying as you expected it to be, you started to feel nauseous throughout your stomach. Once the ride slowed down, you started to feel slightly better but quickly got out of the cart once the ride completely stopped.

Footsteps followed behind you, as you jogged away from the coaster, eyes gazed at you in what seemed like disgust to you which made you feel even worse. Your vision started to get blurry, beforr Garrett came up from behind you, grappling your hand softly "Wait, I'm sorry maybe this wasn't a good idea as I planned I'll take you somewhere you'll like now, I promise. Maybe something I originally planned." Garrett stated, taking your hand and insinuating you to go into another direction. 

Before you knew it, you two were back into the car. You put your head back on the seat, looking at Garrett wanting to ask him where they are going but wanting to keep it a surprise. You rested your head for a while, before seeing the sign for Taco Bell.

You smiled gently at him, "See? I knew you'd like this. I should of done this instead. I thought it would be a dick move especially on the first date but this is better." Garrett confessed, "So, you coming in with me?" Garrett questioned, without hesitation you slipped your hand into Garrett's and walked inside together. 

To your surprise the Taco Bell was completely empty, you took a relieving breathe and you and Garrett ordered your food. You sat down in a seat when gathering your food up, and Garrett shortly did too. "I was wondering, I know this date wasn't the best but we could do this again. That's if you want to I totally understand if you don't." Garrett suggested, you smirked reaching for Garret's hand under the table.

"I couldn't decline. This is the best date I had in a while. I couldn't thank you anymore for what you did for me today. You're a real sweetheart, Garrett. That's why I like you so much." You confessed, as Garrett had a huge smile planted on his face "Aww, I'm lucky to have such a cute and nice guy to go on a date with." Garrett said, shining those beautiful blue eyes at you. You two continued on the date, chatting about stuff like Harry Potter and other movies. This was a better date than you could ever ask for.


End file.
